Chance meeting
by Sparkzey
Summary: It was pure chance that he noticed the kid really. Not because he naturally had the same low presence like Tetsuya had, had when he was young – he still had it, but not to the same extent he did back then, he was much easier to notice now, than he had been.


Kuroko Tetsuya had met little Harry James Potter when he was on a business trip to England.

He had been staying with a friend he had made when he was taking his education, this friend just so happened to live in number 12 Privet Drive, Surrey.

It was pure chance that he noticed the kid really. Not because he naturally had the same low presence like Tetsuya had, had when he was young – he still had it, but not to the same extent he did back then, he was much easier to notice now, than he had been.

No, little Harry James Potter could make his presence so low that Tetsuya had barely noticed him – which did annoy the blue-haired man a little as he prided himself at being good at noticing people, even people who were hard to notice.

But he _did_ notice the little boy with the wild black hair, bright green eyes, tattered clothes and too skinny body.

Tetsuya had stopped walking and had stared; the boy had noticed him quickly enough and had looked straight at the blue haired man.

Tetsuya had tilted his head curiously but hadn't moved towards the boy, they didn't know each other and Tetsuya didn't want anyone to think that he would do something unsavory to the kid.

So he stayed where he was and watched.

The kids face was almost completely blank, the only kind of expression making it through his façade were pain.

Of course there was also the way the kid cradled his right arm protectively to his body and the way he didn't seem to want to put any sort of weight on his left leg, then there was the way he breathed in a somewhat calculated way, Tetsuya guessed that the kids' ribs were hurt.

It was by this time that Tetsuya decided to help the kid.

He walked slowly, making sure to keep his body-language nonaggressive, his hands open and in a place where the kid could see them and his face as calm as he could make it.

Though he probably looked completely emotionless, as he usually did, when he wasn't feeling strongly for something.

He crouched just out of arms reach of the kid, still keeping his body relaxed and his hands where the kid could see them. He didn't want to scare the boy off.

"Hello." Tetsuya said awkwardly, he didn't really know what to say and it showed, though – surprisingly enough – the simple hello seemed to relax the kid a little, which was good, he had probably been hurting himself even more with how tense he had been.

He got a hesitant quirk of the lips from the child; Tetsuya supposed that it was the boys' version of a smile.

Tetsuya let his own lips quirk into his own version of a smile, it was a little bigger than the kids but it was a little tentative, as though he didn't really know if he should be giving the kid a bigger or smaller smile.

Tetsuya lamented his lack of people skills silently.

"What is your name?" Tetsuya asked quietly, taking note of the way the boy was looking at him somewhat suspiciously, Tetsuya supposed the kid was trying to figure out if he could trust the, to him, strange blue haired man.

"Harry." The green-eyed boy mumbled only just loud enough for Tetsuya to hear.

Harry was beginning to shift a little, his body hurt and it was getting hard for him to hold back his gasps of pain. Tetsuya noticed and let a little look of worry flitter across his face, though Harry didn't know that it was worry and, as such, thought it was anger or annoyance.

Tetsuya, ever the observant one, noticed that Harry suddenly seemed scared and let his face smooth out, not wanting to scare Harry into trying to flee or just move too much.

"My name is Tetsuya; can I see your arm Harry?" Tetsuya asked gently, not moving to touch the boy. The blue haired man would rather let the child come to him.

Harry hesitated, his green eyes searching out Tetsuya's blue eyes, trying to see if it would be safe for him to let the man within reaching distance. He was still unsure if the man would hurt him; Harry breathed in deeply a couple of times and shuffled forward a bit, stopping every time his left leg made contact with the ground.

Tetsuya just waited patiently until Harry was close enough and until the boy reached his arm forward slowly, eyes always on Tetsuya, body ready to spring away if the need arose.

Tetsuya didn't move until Harry was done moving his arm closer, even then he moved slowly and in a calm fashion.

Tetsuya touched Harry's arm gently, in fact he was barely touching it at all.

It still made Harry let out a small whine of pain, which was understandable really, as his arm was swollen, warm, broken and probably throbbing with pain.

Tetsuya pursed his lips and looked at the boy who had clenched his eyes shut, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Can I pick you up and take you to the doctor?" Tetsuya asked, choosing to tack on the doctor part so Harry would know what the blue haired man wanted, and could avoid panicking over being taken somewhere with a man he didn't know at all.

Harry studied the man in front of him, a small frown making his way onto his face as he thought.

It took Harry a few minutes to decide if he should let the blue haired man pick him up.

In the end he extended bot his arms, though his right didn't make it quite as far as his left arm did.

Tetsuya picked him up gently, trying very hard not to grab him too harshly as he didn't want to hurt the green eyed boy further.

He spent a little while, just standing and holding onto Harry. Tetsuya could feel the bones in the dark haired boy's body, they were almost protruding from his skin, it scared Tetsuya.

No one should be that thin.

Tetsuya pursed his lips and began walking towards the nearest hospital, he had to get Harry looked over.

It took around fifteen minutes of walking in total silence before they had arrived at the hospital.

Tetsuya walked right in and wasn't at all surprised that no one noticed him or Harry. Tetsuya walked right up to the front desk and waited a few seconds to see if the woman would notice him, which she didn't, before he announced himself by clearing his throat.

Unfortunately, he scared the woman enough to make her jump and scream, which in turn made Harry even more scared than he already was.

When the ghost routine was done – finally – Tetsuya motioned to the little boy he was carrying and began explaining what he had observed and learned from listening to the child.

Of course, when the nurse tried to take Harry, the little one reacted rather violently, he pretty much started whimpering, clinging to Tetsuya with more strength than one would think could be in a body that small. When the nurse then tried to touch Harry, he let out whimpers and sounds that Tetsuya was sure would have been screams if it had come from anyone else.

The nurse finally understood that Harry did not want to let go of his blue haired protector and decided to just show Tetsuya the way to the examination room.

She, then, went to try and find the doctor best suited for this situation, which took a while.

In the meantime, Tetsuya worked on getting Harry to calm down as much as he could, which wasn't much as the surroundings weren't really the best for calming a frightened little boy down.

A little while later, not long enough for little Harry to calm down, the doctor came in. He took one look at Harry and then assumed a non-confrontational body language - though he ended up looking a tad bit tired and unenthusiastic.

Which was fine as Harry did calm a little and turn curious eyes on the man.

The doctor sat down in front of Harry and Tetsuya, talking gently, though never directing his words towards Harry. The child relaxed slowly and it was only then that the doctor started drawing him into the conversation slightly, asking easy enough questions - like his name, age what kind of things he liked and what he didn't like and so on.

Eventually he could coax the little one into letting him examine him, telling him what he was doing and what he was going to do, telling Harry that he was being a good boy, taking breaks when the child started to become tense again.

He answered the questions Tetsuya had and generally just kept calm and let the examination take as much time as Harry needed.

After a few scans it was determined that his right arm was broken, his ribs bruised and his left leg was sprained.

All of it was tended to gently and then they continued on to talk to an officer. It took a while to coax everything they wanted from Harry and, by that time, it was clear that there was a very serious case of child abuse going on - how no one had noticed anything however was a mystery to every adult involved.

It took a relatively short while to arrest the Dursley family, including one Marge Dursley, and then they went on to questioning.

It quickly became clear that Vernon was very much against everything Harry - he even admitted to some of the abuse, though in a sort of roundabout way. Though a lot of his ire became clear every time he called Harry freak or boy, never actually saying the child's name.

Petunia quickly became very loud in her opinion the boy and tried to defend herself and her husband from any kind of abuse, actually ending up revealing more than they had already known.

Dudley was childishly honest about everything that had gone on in the little home, revealing even more than his parents had.

Marge went on and on about how her brother had been nice and had taken in the little 'abomination' and eventually admitted to having set her dog on the boy a few times, also confirming some of the things the police had heard from the other Dursley's.

The police questioned many people from Surrey and the school Harry and Dudley had gone to over the next couple of days, finding out that only very few people had seemingly noticed - though they did find out that whenever someone had tried to go to the authorities with anything, they had forgotten or had moved away all of a sudden.

It was strange and no one liked the kind of picture it painted.

After the Dursley's had been put in jail - a fairly lengthy progress, though Harry didn't really know or care much about it, especially not when his attention could be on Tetsuya who was, for some reason, trying to teach him Japanese - only broken up once in a while when an officer or a doctor or another person wanted to talk to the man.

Harry was content for the first time in a long time.

As long as Tetsuya was there that is, the child would panic and sink into himself when the man wasn't there. When that happened, Harry wouldn't respond to anyone, it would even take Tetsuya a little while to get the boy to respond to him when he came back.

For that reason, it was determined that it was best if Tetsuya stayed nearby for the time being.

Of course, as the Dursley family had been put behind bars, Harry was now homeless.

Tetsuya had grown very fond of the boy and, as such, did his first impulsive thing in a long time.

He adopted Harry.

Tetsuya could just imagine how everyone would react; disbelief was a very good possibility.

He just hoped that the more boisterous of his friends would keep their reaction as low-key as they could manage as he was pretty sure Harry wouldn't react well to anything too crazy.

It took a while for the papers to go through and be accepted, Tetsuya had, by the time the papers were accepted, explained everything about the possible adoption to little Harry - who had been very happy in his own way - and had continued the dark haired child's Japanese lessons.

As such, it was a mentally exhausted Tetsuya who took his charge with him back to Japan where he would spend some time on the phone to explain everything to his friends.

That he had adopted a little abused boy - that 'No Akashi-kun, you cannot scissor his previous family to death' - 'Calm down Ahomine' - 'yes, I am sure he would like some candy Murasakibara-kun' - 'It is not clutch time Hyuuga-senpai' (STOP CALLING ME SENPAI ALREADY DAMNIT KUROKO!) - 'No Kise-kun, you may not steal him' - 'He has green eyes Momoi-san.' - 'He has already seen the doctor Midorima-kun, he is a lion.' - 'Calm down Bakagami' (OI!) and so on.

Really, it was a wonder he ever got off the phone when it came to some of them - he did, of course, just hang up on some of them, aka Kagami and Aomine, when they became too loud.

҈

**The end (for what I'll be writing at least).**

**It took me forever and a day to write this (which is pathetic when you think of how short it actually is).**

**Anyway - I hope it wasn't too confusing to read (and no, I know absolutely nothing about adoptions or hospital visits so I'm very sorry if anything is totally inaccurate, just try to bear with it or something).**

**BAH! SHADDUP ME!**

**If someone feels inspired to write something off of this then go right ahead, if not then that's okay too.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you at least liked it a little bit (oh, and I'm sorry for any misspelling or grammar errors there might be - I have no beta - feel free to point them out and I will try to correct it!)**


End file.
